


Julie F-in' Smith

by MelissaA



Series: Emerging [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comic-Con, Harrisco Fest 2018, M/M, Robot ethics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaA/pseuds/MelissaA
Summary: Cisco returns from his engineering conference with news, and Harry needs a break BIG TIME.





	Julie F-in' Smith

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read my first story! I really appreciate the feedback. I'm hoping to add a bit more to the story over the course of the month. Let me know what you think!

It has seriously been one hell of a day. Harry stretches, hoping to alleviate some of the stress that has accumulated in his body. No such luck. He needs a break. The day had actually started out decently - no metahumans trying to destroy everything, no security breaches. Harry had even been looking forward to Cisco’s return from his engineering conference. If not for the sharing the face of a know (and dead) murderer, Harry would have tagged along with Ramon, but instead he was stuck at Star Labs.

~Earlier in the day~

Cisco arrived in the Cortex with his usual flair, dropping a bag of candy on the center console. “Okay, everyone - Daddy brought treats!” As the team crowded around and Barry and Caitlin wrestled over their favorites, Harry kept his attention on Ramon. He was glowing, his smile bigger and more genuine than Harry had seen in a while.

“Thanks, Cisco, but I seriously object to you calling yourself ‘Daddy.’ I never want to hear that nonsense out of your mouth again,” Joe warned while chewing on a nougat.

“Noted.”

The team stuffed their faces happily for a few minutes before Harry asked, “So, how was the conference? Boring? I bet it was boring. I bet you got up there and taught the presenters some stuff, right?”

Ramon shook his head. “It was actually really informative. I have a few ideas for tech I can build for Barry and Jesse. One speaker was hella fine, too.” He paused to unwrap a sucker.

“Aaaand?” Barry pushed.

“Right, ever heard of Julie Smith?” Everyone shook their heads. “Well, she’s pretty big in the ethics field. Asking the big questions - like, is it really okay for people to push robots over like in those videos? Ya know, the ones where they carry boxes and stuff, and then some guy pushes them over to see if they’ll recalibrate. Julie makes some pretty interesting points about robot cruelty.” Barry took out his phone and proceeded to show Iris one of the videos. “Plus, as mentioned before, hella fine. We actually got drinks after her talk,” Cisco told the others as Iris laughed at the poor robots on Barry’s phone. That got everyone’s attention.

Joe looked impressed. “Nice going, Cisco! Any plans to meet up again?” Please, god, no, Harry begged silently.

“Nah, Julie lives on the other side of the country. She just flew out for the conference. Plus, I kinda already-” Ramon cut off, blushing and shoving another candy in his mouth, forgetting he already had a sucker in there.

Harry wanted so badly to push for more information, but a blaring meta alert had the team rushing to their stations. He’d just have to find out later.

~Present~

Later never came. Cisco went out with Barry to fight the meta, then went home to unpack from his trip.

Now Harry’s sitting in the Cortex alone after spending the day agonizing over Julie fucking Smith and Ramon’s cryptic statement. He seriously needs a break. Outside of Star Labs and the team and Ramon and Jesse, what kind of life does he have? None. And it’s just now striking him how sad that is. He’s too old and definitely too grumpy to go to clubs and meet people. Maybe he should join a bowling league?

That’s how Harry finds himself searching through pages of search results for “+events +people +Star City -hookups”. (He learned pretty quickly that Google assumes everyone is trying to get laid.) Just as he’s losing hope of ever finding anything good, a result for Star City Comic-Com catches his eye. Looks nerdy enough. Next week - not a moment too soon. $400 - he’s saved up a nice little hoard of money under his mattress for such an occasion. Costumes - now that might be a problem. Harry doesn’t do costumes, and he has no idea where to even start. He looks around the Cortex until, suddenly! Inspiration strikes.

Look out, Star City Comic Con!


End file.
